I Should Hate You
by twent47blue
Summary: Irvine and Squall, after they broke up. These boys ain't mine. Characters are OOC. R & R please


Disclaimer: I do not own The Final Fantasy 8 characters, this is just a spoiler. Purely Yaoi, nude scenes and sex scenes, please be advised.

This was not the plan; this is not the way it's supposed to be. Irvine always thought that it would always be Squall and Irvine. But when Squall was made headmaster of Balamb Garden, he left behind his friends, his past….and his lover. Irvine moved back to his old garden, Galbadia. A lot of things happened ever since Squall was appointed commander, Zell end up to be Seifer's new lover and toy. Selphie, his little sprite Elf turned out to be a lesbian after all and hooked up with the quiet and efficient Xu. Only good old Quistis stayed with Squall. Gone were their fame and glory as the heroes who defeated Ultimacia. And what happened to the Sorceress Rinoa and her knight? The sorceress end up marrying her knight.

Irvine woke up with a stranger's arm wrap around his waist and when he looked around the room, he couldn't remember where he is at. That's what it is always been for the sharpshooter ever since he got to his old garden. He stuck by his old reputation, as the Sniper Slut of Galbadia. That's how it's been and that's how it will always be. From now on. Irvine said to himself with finality.

He gingerly lifted the arm from his waist and tries to sneak out of bed, not even looking at the sleeping figure on the bed. He quietly slips on his jeans and gather the rest of his stuff.

When he was about to sneak out of the door, he heard a voice call after him from the bedroom, "Where do you think you're going, Mr. Kinneas?" A female voice asked. He turned around with one of his disarming sexy grin, "Just going to get us breakfast, babe, be right back." Irvine said, tilting his hat closer to his face to hide the blush creeping up his face.

"Typical of you, isn't Irvine? Wham, Bam, thank you, ma'am and that's it. That's the last we're going to see a hide of the sniper slut of Galbadia." The girl cadet said. Irvine clutch at his chest, "Oh, that hurts my feelings. I was really going to go out and get us breakfast in bed." Irvine said.

The cadet shook her pretty little head, "It doesn't affect you at all, right, Irvine? But you try. Go, go away. You needed me more than I need you. But when you need to be serious for once, you know where to find me." The girl said, getting up the bed, showing Irvine what he was leaving behind, Irvine feasted his eyes on her naked glory, and he wanted to go back, he want to have another go with her but, he was dismissed like a slave. She was already on her way to the shower with a sway of those milky white, silky hips, Irvine remembered to close his mouth and looked at the dorm number again, he will be back, he will be back to claim those sexy white legs again. He closed the door behind him, regretting that he forgot that she looks that hot, but the other problem was, he couldn't remember her name.

Squall looked across the room, seeing pictures of him and Rinoa, at the infamous wedding of the century, at the beach, at Esthar with Laguna, at Trabia with Selphie and Xu, and the accidental lovers, Seifer and Zell. He was looking for pictures of Irvine, there wasn't even a single one. He reached out and opened his desk drawer; he remembered that he put it away when they drifted apart. He took out the album and began skimming through the pages of his past. Those were the happier times, the times that they were so in love and they thought it would never end. What happened, what made them drift apart? He knew the answer to that, although he denied to accept it…the truth about their affair, how it began. He took one of the pictures out, the one that they were tumbling happily in bed and Irvine grabbed the camera and took a picture of them as they landed laughing in bed. They look so young then, so happy, that was only three years ago. What made him change? What changed him? He put that picture away and was about to get up for a meeting, but he took it out again and put it in his organizer and shut the album and put it away. He got up and went to his meeting.  
Squall was listening to one of the cadet make his report, he didn't see Quistis looking over his shoulder and peering at the picture sticking out his binder, it was their picture. Quistis wasn't surprise to see that, she expected it and she knew it was bound to happen, that Squall will remember his lover again.

Quistis got the surprise of her young life when the guy in the picture materialized before them just when she was thinking of him, too. But Squall was even more thunder struck that he dropped his pointer and it took a full minute before he regained his composure. Irvine slid on the seat next to Quistis as he gave Squall a salute. Squall barely nodded back before he resumed his lecture.  
Irvine Kinneas was never surprised when he always got a poke from Sister Fate but never this, never to his see old love again, to see Squall again and worse to be alone with him again for almost one week! And why him, and why Squall? Why the two of them? Irvine knew he will always get assignments from his garden for new missions every now and then but, he never thought they could assign a headmaster to do a mission with a soldier, even though a decorated one.

Quistis leaned over and whispered to Irvine, "Hey, there cowboy, what brings you to Balamb? You're a long way from home, soldier." She said, with affection for fellow comrade in arms.

Irvine bowed his head, trying to hide the blush creeping up his face, he couldn't believe it himself that he is here, that the man standing in front of him is his former lover.  
"Duty calls, ma'am. I don't think our headmaster would be too thrilled with the idea though," Irvine replied.

Irvine tilted his hat nervously when Squall approached them after his lecture. Squall waited until everyone was gone before looking at his former lover, "What brings you to Balamb, Kinneas?" Squall asked, keeping his hands busy to hide his nervousness, putting away papers and files.

Quistis took the cue, and got up from her seat, "Well, am off, Commander. Duty calls. Good to see you again, Irvine. Bye." She said, making her hasty exit. The men looked at the retreating figure, Squall wanted to grab her and make her stay, he didn't know what to do now, he dreaded this day, he never expected to happen this soon, he didn't expect it to happen now.

Irvine produced the working documents from Cid instructing them to venture on a mission together to scout a remote area for a rumored illegal activities and a possible coup de etat against the two gardens. Why them? Cid wasn't specific about that, he explained the mission quite well but when it comes to pairing them off, he just said that they work well together. And another thing that Cid said that he didn't put it in paper, that they will penetrate the enemy base as a couple, not a team couple, but as lover couple, Cid said with seriousness that Irvine thought he knew what happened between him and Squall long time ago, although only chosen few knew what transpired between them during their younger days. Irvine recorded this conversation with Cid, he would rather have Squall hear for himself rather than trust himself of the duty of telling him the sensitivity of the mission. Irvine watched him as he concentrate on reading the documents by Cid, his hair is longer now than he remembered, and there is that pout again that he so loved. How he wish he can reach out and cup his face, brush away the strands of hair falling on his eyes. Irvine caught the breathe on his throat when Squall's tongue darted out of his lips to lick dry lips. Irvine looked away and tried to busy himself on concentrating on something else. He looked around the room, walked to the line of books and monitors so he can stop himself from grabbing him and tossing Squall on top of the conference table and have his way with him. He had that urged the minute he walked in the room and saw Squall standing there in his regal uniform, so handsome and so smooth, still brooding, still distant but still his Squall...his? Squall has never been his again after that night, that's why he was surprised that Squall didn't punched him now that they are alone.

Irvine jumped when Squall finally spoke to him directly, "This ain't right," he commented after hearing the recorded conversation he had with Cid. He insisted on it, he wanted Squall to hear from Cid himself, Cid was willing to give Squall a call as soon as a he gets to Balamb and handed Squall the mission papers. Irvine punched his comlink on and handed it to Squall, "Ah...Commander, good to see you, so Irvine finally gave you the documents and the tape. Good. I hope you understand the sensitivity of the mission that's why we can't just hire amateurs or just anyone else for this. We couldn't find anyone who wouldn't look real and good together that they would pass it off as lovers." Cid said, getting straight to the point without waiting for Squall to react.

Squall looked at his old headmaster's face, now he is a minister in his father's court in Esthar. "What makes you think that Irvine and I can do a better job? We're not even gay." Squall commented seriously that Irvine dropped the book he was holding staring at his former lover's face, his mouth hanging open, Squall could shut himself out so well, no one would believe he was lying. That's what made him so good being a commander, he takes his role seriously, severely that he neglected Irvine sometimes. Irvine cleared his throat and picked up the book quickly.

"Its not just being gay, Squall. You don't have to pretend that you like each other or you know each other because you both grew together and you were best friends, you both worked well as a tandem, you are very familiar with each other's movement, acting the other part wouldn't be so hard. We need information, Squall, we couldn't find the right pair to pull this off. Although Seifer and Zell volunteered for the job, I don't think Seifer has the coolness to handle a delicate situation although they are indeed a couple, we need more than that, I don't think Zell's and Seifer's fighting combination is a good mix, they are both too aggressive and hot headed, they will spoil the mission and putting the two gardens at stake." Cid explained. "We need your help Squall, Irvine already accepted but we need your opinion too, he can't work alone or be paired with someone else, have to be another man because its a community populated by men only, no women, and we do believe its a cult. " Cid said, with pleading eyes.

"I need to think about it," Squall said, biting the infamous word, whatever.

"I need your answer now, Squall, they are a recruiting minors tomorrow night in Galbadia, we need to ship you off there tonight." Cid pleaded.

Squall blushed when Irvine took hold of his arm, feeling electricity running up his spine with that one touch. "We'll get back to you, sir, after a few minutes." Irvine said, taking the comlink off Squall's hand and shutting it off.

Squall scowled at him and took his arm away roughly, "Why did you do that? Why do you always take over when these things happen? Can't I decide on my own?" Squall asked angrily, he wanted to cry but he let his anger take over before his emotions gets the better of him.

"Hey..." Irvine said, softly, grabbing his arm again. Squall brushed it away, turning his back on him. "This is a mission, Squall. We don't need our feelings getting in the way to get the job done. I know you hate my guts, I understand that, just think of the mission and nothing else. I promise to keep my distance when its not necessary. Just think of Balamb and Galbadia counting on us and nothing else, think of all the innocent students they are recruiting to do their savage work for them, just think of them being killed after every mission, just think of them, babe, after this I will disappear from your life again." Irvine said, turning on the comlink again, without waiting for a word from Squall, he knows him, they were together for five years, he knows him better than anyone else would have thought possible.

"Yes, Irvine?" Cid said, anxiously. Irvine passed the comlink back to Squall without a word.

"What time are you gonna pick us up, sir?" Squall asked, all business-like.

After the meeting with Cid, Irvine walked out of the room to get his stuff, they are leaving in a couple of hours. Squall watched him walked out, its not the same Irvine Kinneas he knew, not the same devil may care attitude that Irvine exhibits when it comes to these things. He was expecting Irvine to grab him and toss him on top of the conference table and make love to him. He was waiting for that moment so that he can really punched him this time or use lionheart on his former love. Squall let out an exhausted sigh, he didn't know he was holding his breathe all along while Irvine's hand brushed his skin when he took his comlink from him. Irvine's face is gaunt and haunted, not the same suave looking and sexy sniper slut of Galbadia. He looked down at his binder and took out their picture together, ghosts of their past.

Quistis let out a yelp when she saw the two of them together, huddled together engrossed on maps and documents, "Oh, my god! What's going on?" she asked herself when she strolled into the canteen and saw Irvine and Squall. She set out to investigate. Both men looked up when she walked up to them, "Hi, what's up?" she asked.

"We are leaving for a mission tonight, and I'm leaving you in charge until I get back. Be sure to communicate with Cid and Kiros in Esthar, this is regarding the uprising against Balamb and Galbadia gardens. Selphie and Xu are also gonna help out from Trabia." Squall said so seriously that Quistis restrained herself to tease them being together again.

"Alright, commander. You can count on it." She said, with a smile, she was about to head out, when Irvine called her.

"Quisty, keep Seifer from interferring, okay? He already did damaged by trying to set out on his own." Irvine said, his face looks younger without the hat and the tie on his hair, his red stresses hanging like a halo around his face.

"I'll put a restraining order on him or assign him on a false mission to keep him out of trouble and team him up with Zell, that will keep them out of trouble." she replied with a mischievous smile.

Irvine smile and Squall nodded. "Good idea. I count on you while we're away." Squall said.

The Ragnarok picked them up and dropped them off in a secluded area which is a day hike away from the camp. They put up their tent, Irvine started the fire while Squall worked out the plan of their entry to the village tomorrow. Irvine has been resisting the urge to grab that leather clad man beside him, he look so hot in those leather pants and tight t-shirt. He exudes sexiness without even trying. Those belts, that tight ass, those glorious tongue he wanted to capture in his mouth and taste its sweet surrender. They were quiet for a couple of hours, no one ventured to make small talks, Squall with his maps and documents while Irvine busied himself by cleaning his rifle. Squall didn't say anything when he finished with his maps and documents, he let out a yawn, stretching his tired muscles. Dinner was a quiet one, neither one wanted to begin the conversation, all they talk about is the mission.

Squall was about to go in the tent when his comlink squawked and Kiros came on the line, "Squall, this is important. Don't go in tomorrow yet, we were made! " Kiros said, urgently.

"What?! What happened?" Squall demanded.

Irvine was at his side immediately, "How did they found out?" Irvine asked at Squall's shoulder.

"It was Zell and Seifer, they went against commands and still head out the village, Quistis was looking for them yesterday, they were out the whole day, we assumed they were busy doing something else." Kiros replied with a shake of his head.

Laguna came into view, "We received a call from Seifer, they are being held captive at the village, Zell blabbed that they are from the garden that people will start looking for them if they don't let them go." Laguna commented gravely.

"Shit." Irvine blurted out, "Sorry, sir." he said, apologetically.

Laguna waved a hand, "Going in there now with those two dimwits still there, they would surely blow your cover for sure." He continued.

"So what do we do now, dad?" Squall said, not thinking that he called Laguna father. "Lay low for now, give it a couple of days, Kiros will bail them out. In the meantime, get rid of all your stuff that looks like garden issued ones. That would be a sure giveaway now that our geniuses blew away our plans. After we communicate with you, leave the comlinks and maps at your camp now, we will have Selphie and Xu get them for you." Laguna said. Kiros stood up and let Laguna took his seat, Squall's father's face is serious, "Squall...Irvine...I know this is asking too much from the two of you. But we got no choice now because Zell already blew away your covers. We need to convince and establish your other cover." Laguna begun. Irvine could imagine now that Laguna's leg is cramping, that's how he is when he is worried and tensed. Squall was also thinking the same thing, imagining his father rubbing his calf absent-mindedly under the console. "You really need to look like real lovers when you both head out to the village, how to do it, its really up to you both, maybe establish a secret signal or code about touching each other in public, you need to convince the elders in that village that you're both for real so they will take in you in their cult." Laguna said, gravely. Squall nodded absent-mindedly, Irvine glanced at him, surprised that Squall agreed to it without protest. "These are for the gardens, they are trying to recruit our students and brainwash them to their dirty work for them. This has got to stop, they are recruiting minors. We train assasins to help maintain peace not as hired guns." Laguna said.

"We will do our best sir." Irvine said.

Squall nodded, "We will get in touch with you the day after tomorrow." Squall said, and shut the comlink down.

He whirled around and took Irvine in his arms and kissed him passionately, the kiss took Irvine's breathe away and he almost fell down on his back, Squall grabbed him and took him in his arms without breaking the kiss. Irvine was weak on his knees when Squall pulled away, "Don't get any ideas Kinneas, this is for the mission. Remember what Laguna said about convincing them we are lovers. We need to get the feel of each other again before we head out there. I don't like it but we need to be lovers again just for the mission." Squall said, Irvine looked at him speechless. He grabbed the taller man and pushed him in the tent, "Strip." Squall commanded, pushing him on the bed, he was already taking his clothes off.

When their lips met once again, they forgot who they are and what they feel about each other, that moment, they were back to the same Squall and Irvine in the picture, knowing hands touching each other, lips caressing skin, limbs arched to accept the other bourne with familiarity. They were all right when they say that Squall and Irvine looked good together, two sexy men, two handsome men made for each other. They made love like they never made love before, making up for the years that they were apart.

"Oh, babe. I missed you. " Irvine blurted out, without thinking, as Squall took his length in his mouth, Irvine let out a gasps.

Squall stopped what he was doing, "Focus, Kinneas, this is for the mission, don't get any ideas, this is just during the mission, after the mission this will be all over." Squall said, and took Irvine's length in his mouth again before Irvine could react sensibly. Squall was busy giving Irvine a blow job he didn't see the tears running down his face.

Ether...it was Ether that broke them apart. Irvine found a guardian while they were on a mission, Squall warned him not to junction the guardian without them knowing the history first, but Irvine said it was alright because the guardian knows them and call them by their profession, he calls Irvine, sniper but he calls Squall not gunblader but Lionhart. Irvine discovered how Ether feeds, he is not like Shiva and Ifrit that feeds on monsters and other beasts, or crsytals...Ether feeds on emotions, lust and passion, that's what he craves, that's why he suits Irvine, being a ladies' man, its not hard for him to feed his guardian night after night. But one time while they were on a mission, like this one, just the two of them, they were playing cards, trying to while away the night. Ether needs to be fed, they were both tipsy from drinking, they were talking about sex and other men stuff, when Ether purred in his mind...Want...need...Lionhart...'No, not Squall. he is straight.' Irvine warned his guardian. Want...need...Lionhart wants sniper...I thirst, sniper...I'm weak. 'I'll wank off later, I'll feed you later.' Irvine insisted.

"What is it?" Squall asked as he saw Irvine fidgetting in his tight jeans. Squall saw the bulge in Irvine's pants, and found himself getting hot. He shifted in his position from the bed, they are on Irvine's bed, drunk and horny from talking about sex.

"Have you ever tried another man, Squall?" Irvine blurted out. Squall cleared his throat and bowed his head, trying to hide the blush creeping up his face, he could also feel a boner rising, when Irvine brushed his arm accidentally.

"Yes, I did. I wasn't satisfied, we both didn't know what we were doing. Anyway, I was just curious what it was like with another man, that's all. I never tried it again." Squall answered.

Irvine smiled, and took off his shirt, "Hot." he said, when Squall gave him a questioning look.

"How about you? I'm sure you've been around with your reputation." Squall said, lying on his stomach to hide the growth between his legs, why is he feeling so horny all of a sudden...for Irvine? He was watching the sniper, the way he brushed his red locks away from his eyes, the way his muscles flex when he moves.

Want...need...Lionhart wants...Lionhart needs...Ether purred in Irvine's head. "Yes, but I bet if you have the right lover you wouldn't be saying that." Irvine commented.

"You did men too? Unbelievable! Have you no pride left at all, Irvine?" Squall asked, with a scoff, but he watched Irvine's lips dart in and out of his mouth, somehow he had the urge to taste that delectable tongue. He shifted uneasily again. "I bet you if I give you a blow job right now you will change your mind about men." Irvine commented. Want...need...Ether was singing loudly in Irvine's head. "You wouldn't even arouse me with a ten foot pole!" Squall said with a nervous laugh, he got up the bed and stretch, Irvine tugged him back to bed and kissed him, Squall was resisting at first but when Irvine forced his tongue inside Squall's mouth, the resistance stop and found the lion kissing back and his hands went up to the sniper's hair.

Irvine withdrew slowly, both of them breathless, "See...that's just a kiss yet." Irvine said, breathless trying to hide the ache in his gut for the lion.

"Prove it, fuck me." Squall said, something was singing in his head, Squall didn't know that it was Ether, Ether was making him do these things, say these things. Ether entered Squall's head and awakened the sleeping need in the lion. Irvine pushed him down on the bed and undress his commander slowly, trailing kisses along the way.

After a minute, Squall was groaning and returning kiss after kiss. "So beautiful...you're beautiful babe." Irvine whispered in Squall's ear, trailing kisses all over Squall's body.

Squall arched his hips and let out a load moan when Irvine took his length in his mouth, "Please." he gasped.

"Please what, babe?" Irvine looked up, licking Squall's balls, and taking them in his mouth, Squall let out a girlish scream.

"Want you...Inside..."Squall whispered, his eyes tightly closed, Ether was singing in both their heads. They were both lost in the power of the guardian. Irvine was hesitant, he knew this isn't what Squall wants, under normal circumstances.

He's all man, why would he go for another man? But he is so beautiful and he knew that ass is so tight, a virgin. "Are you sure?" he asked, his other hand searching for the lube.

"Fuck yes! Now!" Squall grunted, those short words is making Irvine more horny. Squall didn't know how sexy he looks, that glorious smooth skin, that tight muscles bulging with every move he makes. He keeps forgetting that this Squall, his commander...his best friend. And he is tricking him into this sex to feed his guardian. Just Ether? No, to feed his desire too, he wanted Squall for a long time ever since he knew what that word meant. Squall is special to him and he is just using his guardian as an excuse to be with him, to take him. Irvine slicked his length with lube, Squall watching him with slit eyes, those storm eyes changing colors with lust now in them. Irvine didn't know if its Ether making him this way or its just Squall all along. Squall's hard on twitched and that's all Irvine needs to show him that he's not the only one wanting this.

Slowly he inched himself to Squall's tiny entrance, taking it slow knowing it's Squall's first time. He heard him catch his breathe, "You want me to stop, babe? We can stop if you're not ready yet." Irvine said, preventing the urge to slam himself into that glorious hole, Ether's song was deafening, he could hardly hear himself talk. He didn't get any verbal reply but a movement that surprised them both, Squall thrust his butt closer to Irvine, pinning himself with Irvine's hard on, making both of them groan in ecstacy, Irvine didn't think anymore, Irvine didn't ask anymore but plunged on, pumping and pumping, matching groan for every groan, thrust for every thrust, taking hold of Squall's length making a funnel for him to pump.

They came together gloriously. And lay together exhausted from their evening of lust. "That was awesome, babe. You were wonderful." Irvine murmured in Squall's ear as he captured him in an embrace and kiss the lion's neck. All he got in reply is light snore, he embrace him tighter. Thank you...sniper..lion...Ether purred in his head. Irvine came to his senses, Squall would wonder in the morning what happened. He quickly got up and got towels, he cleaned himself and then Squall, he dressed up and dressed him, tried to change the sheets because he can smell it on the sheet and Squall will still know. When everything's back in order that's the only time he plop down next to his unsuspecting lover, with a hungry squeeze which produced a respond from the sleeping lion, he kissed him for the last time and went to sleep.

But that's not the only time that Irvine used Squall, it went on for a month without Squall knowing that something always happen after they get so drunk at night, after each card game. But there was a time that Irvine forgot to clean them both up and end up with Squall waking up in the middle of the night find himself naked with semen all over him and was shocked to see Irvine the same way. What did they do? Isn't just a dream? He was having wet dreams about him and Irvine making love for the last month, he never thought it would be real. Irvine never said anything.

He rushed to the shower and washed himself. That's how Irvine found him, under running water, shivering, staring out to nothing. "Oh, babe. What's wrong?" Irvine rushed to envelope him in his arm.

"Don't come near me, Kinneas." Squall growled. Irvine climbed in the shower, getting himself wet and sat down in front of Squall. "I'm not gay. Tell me we didn't do what I think we did." Squall said, on the verge of tears.

Irvine drew his hand over his face, to wipe the water from his eyes and to cover his shock that Squall knew the secret now. "Squall.."he started, reaching out to touch his arm, Squall scooted further his back to the wall.

"Don't touch me." Squall said, his voice sounded like ice.

"You're not gay, Squall. Just because we did it that doesn't mean you're gay." Irvine said, quietly. And Irvine heard the most desperate sound he ever heard in his life, that brings him back to the orphanage, back to Edea's House, when they were kids and when he used to climb up Squally's bed to comfort him because they miss Sis, Squall miss Elone more. "Oh, babe. I'm sorry, it was my fault. I wanted you for so long. I took advantage of you, because you were too drunk to care." Irvine said, meaning it for once.

"You wanted me?"Squall asked, his voice broke when he stopped crying.

"Yes, you're the most gorgeous man I know. I don't think you will go for me under normal circumstances. I was afraid you will reject me if ask you." Irvine confessed, enveloping him in his arms, kissing his hair, letting the water hide his tears. Despite of everything, he didn't want to lose Squall.

"But am not gay." Squall insisted, stopped crying now and letting Irvine hold him.

"I know, babe. Am sorry if I took advantage of you. I'll understand if you hate me for this but, please try to understand, I like you a lot and I've been wanting you for a long time. Please don't move away, okay? I'm not gay either but I got the hots for you, Squall." Irvine explained.

Squall was quiet for a moment, "Give me time to get used to this idea. This is all new to me, not my first time but you really are my first for this, Irvine." Squall said, gently. Irvine let out a sigh, glad that it went out well, Squall didn't have to know that this is not the only time, that its been his first time for the last month now. He didn't have to tell him anything.

Irvine got up and grabbed a towel for Squall and himself, "Let's get you out of this water." Irvine said, putting the towel around Squall. Brushing him off, touching skin with skin, Irvine was embarassed when Squall saw his hard on. He didn't need Ether for this, in fact, he didn't need Ether for the last month that they were doing it, he always unjunction the guardian everytime they are together, that's what Irvine couldn't figure out, if Squall is not under Ether's influence then, he is not acting it out like he should be then, its Squall all along. He was busy tying the towel around his waist when he felt Squall's mouth on his. Yes, definitely this is just Squall, without Ether. Irvine let out a groan, he let the towel drop and answered his lover's demanding kisses. They end up in bed again, this time both of them sober and aware of everything happening between them.

Irvine didn't figure out it will turn out to be this way, he didn't think that Squall will remember the first time it happened, that Squall will be having dreams about it, and yes, needing to junction Ether for himself to help save life, that's when they all discovered how Ether feeds and it dawned on Squall the real first time they were together on a mission. When he first started having these dreams about Irvine. And it was Ether singing in his head awakening the lust in him for another man. But why did Irvine had to lie? Lie to him for the last five years they were together. Irvine was shocked that Squall changed the combination to his apartment and all his stuff were outside the door. He knew this will happen when Squall found out about Ether. He gathered his things and left for Galbadia that same night.

"Get dressed." Squall grunted, throwing him a tight shirt and tight suede pants. "Keep the boots and the hat, it will fit the part." Squall continued, rumaging through his bag for something to wear, he already got his trademark leather pants and belts, he took out a purple shirt, it was Irvine's.

"Wear it, it looks good on you." Irvine said, quietly. Squall didn't say anything and just put on the shirt. They got their pack ready, soon Selphie and Xu will pick up the rest of their stuff, all they got left is their tiny communicator which could pass off as a decal pin in on their knapsacks. They were quiet the entire walk to the village, when Squall heard chocobos from the distance, he grabbed Irvine and started kissing him, undressing him at the same time. Irvine was caught off guard that he responded to this sudden passion, not thinking that it's all part of the plan.

"Make it look good, here comes an old man now." Squall whispered in his ear as he kissed the red head's neck. That brought Irvine back to reality. He nodded weakly.

The chocobos stopped behind them, "Hello there, young lovers! Lost aren't you?" An old man greeted them atop his bird. Squall and Irvine broke apart slowly, Irvine's skin was glowing from the kiss, Squall's swollen lips and kiss marks on his neck proved to be the sign the old man was looking for from his recruits.

"We were just passing through, we are on our way to Starboard 9 but we made a wrong turn, didn't we, love?" Squall replied,tugging on Irvine's hair affectionately.

"Yes babe, its supposedly five clicks from the Shumi Village. Can you tell us where we are?" Irvine said, not missing a beat. Cid and Laguna were right to assign them for this mission. The elder smiled, seeing the rifle and the gunblade on their side, either they are soldiers or mercenaries and they look perfect, they would do everything they ask if they broke them apart, they look so glued together, indeed, they would kill to be together again.

"What are you looking for anyway? Are you soldiers by any chance?" The elder asked.

Squall knew that they didn't have to hide their weapon, it was the perfect plan to just flaunt it, and the man was taking them in, "We're bodyguards, we just finished a mission in Esthar and we're on our way to Shumi Village to get crystals for our weapons and then head for Starboard 9 for another job." Squall replied, smoothly, leaning over to Irvine and Irvine put an arm around his waist casually.

"Well, you did made a wrong turn, Shumi Village in on the other side of the island, but it would be a waste of time to go there and then head back to Starboard 9, it's closer from my village, just a day hike away and we also have supplies and crystals for weapons, a lot cheaper than the Shumi people." The elder replied, wheeling them in his trap, he didn't know that's what they wanted.

Squall tried to look hesitant, "I don't know if you got the right crystals we are looking for, old man. But we would appreciate it if you could give us directions." Squall said, playing his cards right. The old man bit, "Oh, we do get them from Shumi Village, we get them by bulk, I'm the head of the community and I would like to welcome you to my village as my guests, please? It's getting dark, you couldn't find your way with these snow and ice. My men will lead you out to Starboard 9 after the storm." the elder said, with a smile.

Irvine tugged at Squall's shirt, making it look that he is trying to convince him to go, "I'm tired and hungry, babe." Irvine said.

Squall look at Irvine and gave him a kiss on the head, "Alright, old man. Thank you we would accept your kind offer." Squall said, picking up their packs as they climb over the other chocobo. "I am Elder Zephyr, I am the head of the village beyond yonder." The old man said. Squall gave a curt nod.

"Squall and Irvine." Squall said. They rode to the village in silence.

They were led to a small, quaint village like the Shumi Village but instead of Shumi populated, this was populated by men and boys, young boys barely out of their teens, they have collars on their necks that looked like that's how they were controlled. They look stoned and not in their right senses, the lovers exchanged brief looks, there are no prison, no need for that, just put a collar on them and they will know where they are. "Friends! Gather around, we have guests!" Elder Zephyr announced, with glee in his eyes. Suddenly, a chill ran down Irvine's spine, he was afraid for their lives, his hand snaked up to Squall's arm and took hold of his hand possesively. Squall didn't turn around to take a look, bourne of trust and familiarity, Squall gave his lover an assured squeeze and gave him a sincere kiss which Irvine could tell not part of the mission but part of the past they left behind. Irvine prolonged the kiss a bit as his tongue entered Squall's mouth hungrily. They were introduced around and Squall could tell which of them are students from which garden, they wear remnants of their uniform, shoes, pants and one was even wearing a coat with his garden's insignia. But this guy got no collar on his neck like the elders.

They were led to a room and was told to get ready for dinner, they were invited guests. When the doors closed, Squall and Irvine looked at each other, they knew that rooms maybe bugged or monitored. They already practiced hand and body signals to communicate with each other. Irvine voiced his fears with his eyes, "I'm sorry about Ether, I hope we could be like we were before. Or even just friends again. I got my emotions run away from me, I'm sorry babe. I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking." Irvine said, touching Squall's arm. Squall was looking at him, three years apart is long enough for Irvine to atone for his sins, he could tell that the sniper had suffered when he kicked him out of Balamb and his life, and worse of all, he got married to Rinoa now.

"Whatever." Squall said, with a hint of a smile, and handed Irvine the picture he'd been keeping with him. Irvine grabbed him fiercely and hugged him so tight, he kissed Squall like his life depended on it, and this time, when they made love, it was with a passion bourne from their hearts.

A knock on the door alerted the lovers, they look at each other and Squall mouthed the words, "Its show time." and gave Irvine one last passionate kiss. They were wined and dined, this is when they met the student with the uniform, his name is Takki from Trabia and Squall was not surprised that he was one of Irvine's conquests. They also found out why he didn't have a collar, he came on his own, after he was kicked out of his garden because of some mischief, he sought this cult that takes in kicked out cadets and hire them for money. But Takki didn't know about the killing, he just assumed that they went and find better jobs. Takki's an orphan and Elder Zephyr became a father figure to him. Squall was worried, Takki might alert them about Irvine being from the garden.

Squall looked at Irvine, he knew, he didn't have to say anything, Irvine scooted over to Takki and put an arm around him, "Why don't we go for a stroll later after dinner, hon?" Irvine asked, working his charm on the boy.

Takki blushed, "Are you sure your boyfriend wouldn't mind?" Takki said, his voice faltering with excitement.

Irvine traced a finger on Takki's face, Takki captured the finger in his mouth and sucked on it hungrily, "We're not exclusive, we're just travelling companions. How about you, would anyone mind if I steal you away?"Irvine replied. Takki shook his head. After a few minutes, they were slipping away into the dark.

Elder Zephyr noticed it and amusement registered on his face, "Oh, Takki knew your friend?" He asked.

Squall decided to come up with the half truth before Takki blab about Irvine. "Irvine's been around, used to be a Galbadian soldier and was kicked out and now he's a bounty hunter like me, that's how I met him, we were assigned together." Squall said so smoothly, there were fire in his eyes from the wine.

Elder Zephyr traced a finger over Squall's scar, "Is that how you got your scar from training?"the old man asked.

Squall wanted to swat away the finger but he resisted the urge, "No, from a pesky brat I'm assigned to kill." Squall replied. Elder Zephyr smiled, he is beginning to like this boy, and he knows now how to control him.

A few minutes later, the odd couple returned with a glowing Takki and a smug Kinneas. When Irvine touched Squall on the arm, Squall gave him a cold stare. Irvine became nervous and started to explain to his jealous lover, "Babe..."Irvine begun.

"I understand, Kinneas. Don't worry about it." Squall said, all business-like, Irvine realized that they were back to the mission mode now. Squall brushed away his arm and walked away. While they were all looking at the drama Squall and Irvine were putting out, they didn't know it was all part of the plan.

"Hey Elder, got anything to drink around here? Something strong?" Irvine asked, not really faking it, he was really deppressed and hurt. He didn't know what to make of Squall, he thought that everything's alright between them again. When all attention were on Irvine, Squall use his communicator to tell Laguna their coordinates by pressing the pin in various positions, its so small and looked ordinary that if anyone was watching him, he looks like he was adjusting his pack.

Squall woke up with a big headache, it took him awhile to focus on his surroundings and guess where he was. He was surprised how he got in bed, the last thing he remembered was talking to the Elder Zephyr about combat tactics. He reached to the other side of the bed, thinking of his lover, the other side was cold, and it looked that it wasn't even slept on. He got up with a start. His head pounding with the instant movement. He looked around for any trace of the sniper, he is usually the first one up and the first one to the shower, too. Everything is still. When he was about to get out of bed, the door opened and Takki entered with his pack and tossed it to Squall, "Get up, you got a mission to do," he said, no trace of the shy boy they met last night, behind him was the elders of the village.

"We already got a job, thank you. Where's Irvine?" he said, his eyes smouldering, not backing down. Touching the buttons of his communicator to send out the distress signal before it's too late.

"You won't be seeing your lover if you don't do what we asked you to do," Takki said, with a sneer. Squall scowled at him, "You can do what ever you want with that slut, I don't own him, I go where I need to go, he is just with me for the ride and yes, to warm up my bed. I don't take orders from anyone unless I get paid," Squall replied, getting up, fixing his pack and was about to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Takki asked, struck dumb that everything is not going according to plan, this guy is so cold he would even leave his own brother behind if the price is right.

"Leaving. Its been fun, Takki, old man. But I got a job waiting. You can keep Kinneas if you want, I'm tired of him, I'll get a new slut when I get to Galbadia," Squall said, hitching his pack on his side.

Takki grabbed him by the arm, "We really are going to kill him, you know," Takki said, trying to convince Squall.

Squall shrugged, "Whatever," he said, about to walk out the door. Squall didn't anticipate that they would attack him, they zapped him and fell down unconscious. "Let's do this my way now, I told you it's supposedly the red head not this guy," Elder Zephyr said. The others took hold of Squall 's lifeless form and took him to another room.

"Okay, we'll do it your way, old man," Takki said, with a sneer, "After I have my fun with him," he said.

"Yes, master," Elder Zephyr bowed at Takki.

Irvine woke up naked and tied to the bed, he saw Takki came in the room, he didn't like the looks of this, the fling from last night didn't look so innocent anymore. In fact, it dawned on him, that the elders cringed at the sight of this guy, they don't literally bow in from of him but their eyes are cast down everytime he speaks to them. "Are we gonna have fun again, babe?" Irvine asked, giving him his sexy smile, letting his red locks fall down his chest.

Takki smiled and took out a bandana and a feather. "Yes, we are, Irvine, and this time you're gonna do it to save your lover's life," Takki replied. Irvine felt his heart jumped to his throat, they got Squall and he need to get this right.

He smiled, trying to hide his fear for his lover, "I got plenty of them, Takki, you're even one of them, who are you reffering to?" he asked innocently.

"Commander Leonhart, of course," Takki replied, with a smirk.

Irvine turned white, "Who is he?" Irvine feigning innocence.

Takki let out a laugh, "Don't you think I'll recognize the commander and his sidekick, the famous tandem who beaten Ultimacia?" he said, with a smirk. Takki let out a laugh again when Irvine couldn't find the right words to say, "It doesn't matter, Kinneas, I'm gonna have my fun with you and after our fun, you will kill for me, if you don't, Squall dies," Takki said, approaching the bed.

Irvine prayed that Squall got the coordinates right, and yes, that they have recorded everything they need to find, it's a good thinking to hide the camera on Squall's earring, they won't suspect a thing, that they got all the information they needed to bust this joint. In the meantime, this is another form of torture, Irvine felt that he was betraying Squall but he's got no other choice. Takki blind-folded the sniper and use the feather to caress the milky white skin of the sniper, making him groan with pleasure not knowing where the feather will touch his skin, "You like that, huh?" Takki purred in his ear, and then to mount his excitement, after the feather touch came kisses, light kisses and bites. It aroused him even more, but he wasn't thinking of Takki, he was thinking of Squall doing it to him. Remembering his lover's touch, the minute Takki grabbed his length, his softened instantly, he knew it was a stranger's touch, not Squall's firm, swordsman's hand, "What's wrong, lover? Not hot enough for you?" Takki breathed in Irvine's ear. Irvine forgot what happened after that, all he can remember was pain, so much pain and he black out.

Irvine woked up into the dark, he felt a hand touch his back, he cringed back, "Shhh...babe...its me, you're safe now," Squall's voice whispered in his ear.

"Squall? You alright?" he asked, seeking him in the dark, when he found him he took him in his arm.

"It's alright, babe. I'm here, we're home," Squall said, rainning his tears soaked face with kisses. Squall opened a light on the night stand, Irvine adjust his eyes to the light, they are back in the garden, and yes, they are in Irvine's room in Galbadia. The Esthar soldiers came just in time before the cult mount their attacks on Galbadian leaders and Esthar diplomats. Squall informed them that Takki the former Galbadian student is the ring leader of the group, he wasn't hesistant to slice him in two when he found him about to attack Irvine once again, the sniper might be a slut but he picks the person he wants to touch him and who he touched. Irvine was black and blue from the whip and the paddle. He didn't say a word, he let Takki beat him up before he will confirm that Commander Leonhart is indeed the son of the president of Esthar, Laguna Lore.

Squall was crying when he wrapped a blanket around Irvine, he never thought anyone would want to hurt the people they love. There wasn't a part of Irvine skin that wasn't bruised. He nursed his lover back to health, they were times, that Irvine would stare out the window, they all came to visit, Selphie, Quistis, Seifer, Zell, Laguna, Kiros, Cid and Rinoa but he would just look at them, it was only Squall he wants to stay in his room. They never talked, except for that first night when Squall brought him home. Squall didn't want to touch him, he looked so frail and bruised, that he knew he might break if he leaves, so he stayed.

Rinoa had been understanding enough to let him stay as long as he wants. "Be there for him, he needs you. I know you used to be couple once, I trust you, Squall. I know you're doing this because you care for him. Just be with him till he is better," Rinoa said.

But, Squall already made up his mind, when everyone from all the gardens saw him with Irvine in his arms, holding him tight, not letting anyone touch him. It was only Laguna who coaxed him that they need to go take Irvine home, "Come on, son. He needs treatment, he needs your love. We'll take you both home," Laguna said, with the kind understanding as he saw how the lovers clung to each other, that's where the Ragnarok took them to Galbadia, in Irvine's room.

Squall woke up with feather kisses raining down his body, he was surprised to see that he was naked and he was in Irvine's bed, the last thing he remembered was putting Irvine in bed and watching him fall asleep, he must have dozed off next to him, "Babe?" Squall said, looking down at him.

"Good morning, lover, can I have you for breakfast?" Irvine asked, with that sexy smile that Squall missed so much, looking up between the lion's thighs.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, hon?" Squall asked, Irvine's slow kisses awakening every nerve and fiber of his body. Irvine didn't answer verbally but took Squall's throbbing, erect length in his hot mouth, Squall let out a deep groan and squeeze his eyes shut, "Hn.." he groaned.

Irvine made love to him slow and sensual, using elixir to heighten the pleasure, when he was done, he plopped down beside Squall and handed him the elixir, "My turn, babe. Make me feel good,"Irvine said, with a smile, the cut on his lips is just a scratch now, all the bruises faded, now Squall knew that Irvine is asking him to heal him inside, to let him feel what its really like to be loved.

Squall smiled, right choice of lube, elixir, it will heal everything he touch on his lover's body. With every touch, Squall trailed gentle kisses, whispering over and over again, "I love you...I love you...I love you..." Irvine closed his eyes blissfully, this is how it is done, with the one he loves...

End


End file.
